


Winter's Warmth

by MHoult92



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Snow, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MHoult92/pseuds/MHoult92
Summary: Tony could only stare and blink at him wondering what sort of otherworldly dimension he had been thrown into. Was this more of Clint’s antics? Had he actually managed to get Dr. Strange to portal him to another universe? No, even the doctor wouldn’t be dumb enough to give in to Birdbrain’s schemes…“I’m sorry. You’ll have to forgive my, what must be, unbearably hungover brain processing whatever the hell you just said. However, it sounded like you asked me if I wanted to build a snowman? At 7:45am?”





	Winter's Warmth

“…Mr. Stark. Psssssst. Mr. Stark! MR. STARK!” He was abruptly woken by shaking on his right side. Sitting up quickly, his thoughts immediately went to the kid… “Peter? What? What’s wrong?!”

He took in his surroundings, taking in everything he could see. They were in his room at the compound, which was dimly lit from the light filtering through blinds. No fires, no explosions, no attack…nothing seemed out of place except for one misplaced, bambi-eyed, overeager teenager interrupting his semi-peaceful slumber. The clock on his nightstand read 7:45 A.M.

“Oh, um, I mean, nothing really-“

“Then why the HELL are you waking me up at ass-o-clock in the morning?”

“Well, I was just wondering, I mean I could always go ask Happy but we both know how that usually ends up-“

“Kid-“

“Do you wanna build a snowman?” came the quick, mumbled response from the teen.

Tony could only stare and blink at him wondering what sort of otherworldly dimension he had been thrown into. Was this more of Clint’s antics? Had he actually managed to get Dr. Strange to portal him to another universe? No, even the doctor wouldn’t be dumb enough to give in to Birdbrain’s schemes…

“I’m sorry. You’ll have to forgive my, what must be, unbearably hungover brain processing whatever the hell you just said. However, it sounded like you asked me if I wanted to build a snowman? At 7:45am?”

“Uhh, yeah? I mean, it’s snowing Tony, the first snow of the season! We can’t miss it! Pleeeaaaaase!”

This kid would be the death of him.

“You live in Queens, last time I checked there’s no shortage of snow in the winter season. And no offense kid, but even I’m not willing to feel the wrath of Aunt Hottie if I bring you back doing an impersonation of Capsicle”.

“But Mr. Stark-“

“-Tony-“

“-come on! Aunt May is working the late shift tonight and the snow might be gone by the time she gets home.”

Damn, the kid is good…

“You do realize you’re a fully grown, or should I say growing, 16-year-old who is capable of going outside by himself, right?”

“Right, like you wouldn’t have FRIDAY alert you the minute I stepped foot out of the suite.”

“Lordy, what will it take to get you to go back to sleep?”

“A car?”

“Oh, kids got jokes now…since your last stunt in a car went so swimmingly well…” Tony’s mind floating back to the bill he footed for the kid’s bully’s father. He had to admit, that was an impressive stunt to pull even for Peter. 

Even though there was silence from the other end of the conversation, something told him the kid wasn’t giving up easy.

“Alright, Mr. Stark, don’t say I didn’t warn you…” the kid trailed off.

“1) It’s Tony, kid, Mr. Stark was my father. 2) Warn me of what-“ 

“KATNISS!”

SMACK.

He never got to finish his statement as he was pelted in the face with a rush of cold. Abruptly flinging the offending cold off of him, he realized what had happened. 

A figure emerged from the bedroom door, smirking, trailing traces of snow across his carpet. Of course, Birdbrain would be in on this…

“Clint, you cunt!” Tony rasped, still reeling from the frozen liquid seeping through his now soaked pajama top.

“-language- “ Peter joked.

“I’m going to kill you!” Tony angrily retorted.

“Guess you’ll have to catch us first Tonester!” Clint yelled as he took off running with the kid on his heels.

Before he knew it, he was dressed in warm clothes as the Iron Man suit was assembling around him and he blasted from the secret opening in the lounge room, immediately spotting his targets running on the newly snow-blanketed ground from the front steps below.

“FRI, activate Let It Go protocol”.

“Of course, Master Stark” came the A.I.’s response.

Smirking, he joyfully took in the sight of his attackers running for cover as FRIDAY pelted snowball after snowball in their direction. Before he knew it, war had been waged as their fight seemed to last for hours. Not long after the sounds of the suit’s repulsors had first sounded had the rest of the other Avengers awoken and joined in on the shenanigans. Tony had long since abandoned the suit but occasionally called on his A.I. to fire a round if necessary. 

________________________________ 

Lunch time rolled around faster than any of them had anticipated and he forced them all to take a break to get warm. Calling a truce had been a difficult one, especially when the group had taken up two sides. Cap, Natasha, Clint, Wanda, and Peter on one side. Tony, Bruce (begrudgingly, though after witnessing him turn a little green the group were wary of throwing snowballs in his direction), Sam, and Rhodey on the other. 

Tony pretended not be bothered by the kid’s choice in team.

Happy and Vision watched from afar (despite the one-off the kid got in on Happy, Tony definitely didn’t laugh at that) but Tony sent them in ahead of them to order a hefty lunch of soup and sandwiches from Delmar’s. He couldn’t risk Vision’s cooking or Happy’s luck of things crashing and burning…

As the troop trudged inside, all soaking wet from their adventurous morning, Tony couldn’t help but sling an arm over the kid’s shoulders as they walked up the steps. Despite the abrupt awakening, he couldn’t help but come to appreciate the moment’s like this with the team. After everything with the Accords it was difficult to get the Avengers together, much less have fun together. The kid has seemed to bring something together for them all despite it. 

Throughout the morning, Tony noticed how easy it had been for the kid to fall in line with all of them. A thought he wasn’t quite sure how to handle since it meant bringing the kid that much closer to danger…

Tony was pulled from his thoughts as the kid suddenly threw an arm around Tony’s back and looked up at him. His brown eyes shining, hair soaking wet, nose tipped red against the rest of his pale face, and smiling so brightly it could have knocked him off his feet then. What he wouldn’t give to keep the kid, whose past was darker than his eyes, smiling like that for the rest of his life. 

Before they separated to their rooms to wash up, Tony was suddenly pulled into a bone-crunching hug. Looking down, his ears barely made out a “thanks, Tony”, before wrapping his own arms around the smaller figure. They pulled away and said no more, though Tony watched the kid retreat to his room.

By the time they all showered and changed, Happy and Vision had returned with lunch. They all gathered in the lounge room to watch a movie. After almost 20 minutes of debate, they all had settled and agreed on an action film which FRIDAY promptly started after dimming the lights. Tony and Peter shared a love seat in the middle of the room. 

About halfway through the film Tony felt a weight fall against his shoulder and he looked down to take in the kid’s slumped figure. Eyes closed, breathing even, and plate about to fall out of his hand but Tony didn’t have the heart to wake him. Though he knew the others were watching with shit-eating grins, Steve came to his rescue, carefully pulling the plate from his and Peter’s hands. Tony carefully threw a blanket over Peter before readjusting him against his shoulder so that Tony had a reassuring arm wrapped around his shoulders. 

The kid hummed sleepily against him after being shifted into a more comfortable position and breathed out a “thanks, Dad” before falling back to sleep. Thankfully no one seemed to be paying them any attention as Tony turned shocked at the words. 

If Tony was only slightly elated at this development, he’d never admit it out loud. He decided not to bring any attention to it and just enjoy the moment for what it was. Tony, with Peter’s head tucked carefully under his chin, thought maybe, just maybe, he would have a chance to prove himself against his father after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, I own nothing and all ideas, characters, etc. are the property of Marvel. Hope you enjoyed and feel free to leave comments! Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
